


Siempre estaré ahí, para ti.

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic escrito para el Kinkimeme de la comunidad TheAvengers_esp del Live Journal. </p><p>Fue cuando todos creíamos que Coulson estaba muerto. Así que va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre estaré ahí, para ti.

1  
Clint no es muy dado a pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, a veces no puede evitarlo. 

Antes no lo hacía. Tomaba las cosas tal cual le llegaban a las manos. Y ahora piensa que es curioso cómo ha cambiado, porque antes de esto, de S.H.I.E.L.D., no le preocupaban muchas cosas.   
Sin embargo, ahora, cuando se presentan esas misiones en las que debe ser un buen espía, un mejor asesino, y cumplir las órdenes que recibe del agente que lo monitorea, cuando recibe la llamada y escucha la perfectamente modulada voz de su superior, el agente Coulson, su pensamiento se dispara en muchas direcciones. 

Y es curioso, porque su mente divaga en fracciones de segundo en el carácter firme y seguro del agente, en su forma de darle instrucciones con precisión, y en esa brevísima pero cálida despedida al cortar la comunicación con él. Esas palabras que, aunque podrían ser frías a oídos de otros, para Clint son de una profunda camaradería y respeto, además de genuino interés de que todo resulte bien. Incluso, puede imaginar una pequeñísima sonrisa aliviada en la voz de Coulson cuando es él quien se comunica para informar que la misión se ha realizado con éxito. 

Es curioso, pero sabe que nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar a cualquier otro agente llamándole para darle instrucciones. Porque se ha acostumbrado a la voz de Phil… del agente Coulson, y de pronto, si piensa siquiera en la posibilidad de que no fuese más él, lo extrañaría. Y no, no quiere extrañar nada. Ya ha perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida como para extrañar algo más. A alguien más.

Pero no puede evitarlo, porque esto que hay entre ellos, entre Coulson y Clint, se ha labrado en años de convivencia, aunque ésta sea dentro de todo este ambiente militarizado, de órdenes y directrices, de planificaciones y seguimientos metódicos. Porque la convivencia siempre obliga a desarrollar costumbres, y él —ellos— no han sido la excepción.

Clint ha aprendido a apreciar a Coulson, porque fue éste quien primero lo trató de esa forma. Lo contactó, lo recibió en el equipo, lo aleccionó en todo ese asunto de ser un buen elemento, un efectivo agente, un soldado leal, e implícito a todo ello, lo tomó bajo su cuidado personal. Porque no lo ve como un soldado más. Lo ve como un amigo, una persona con dignidad y autonomía, y lo respeta, dejándole saber también, en muy sutiles demostraciones, que lo aprecia. 

Eso quedó fuertemente grabado en Clint. Y eso, precisamente, es lo que le preocupa.

 

2  
Clint no es muy dado a pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, esta vez no puede evitarlo.

Están a punto de salir del despacho de Coulson, después de que éste le ha dado la noticia de que se unirá a un equipo, de que ambos serán parte de la planificación de Nick Fury, y de que probablemente, su mundo y sus universos personales están a punto de cambiar.

Lo que más sorprende a Clint, es el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta cuando Coulson le informa, confidencialmente, que tal vez no reciba más órdenes de él, pero que hará lo posible por estar cerca, por mantenerse al tanto de ellos, por cuidar de él. 

Caminan hacia el elevador en un raro silencio. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Y mientras esperan, Clint no puede evitarlo. El decirle a Coulson, también confidencialmente, que tal vez no se adapte a compartir el mismo espacio junto al egocéntrico Stark, o el Capitán América. Que posiblemente peleará a la agente Romanoff, y no podrá evitar su ladino carácter para enfadar al doctor Banner. Y al final, mucho más convencido de que debe decírselo, lo hace. Prácticamente le confiesa que si no está con ellos, que si Phil Coulson no es parte de ese equipo, lo extrañará.

Coulson le sonríe levemente, en esa expresión que Clint aún no sabe cómo interpretar. Entre paternal y conciliador. Afectuoso y divertido. No puede evitar tampoco un tenue sonrojo, ni el desviar su mirada hacia el piso, también sonriendo abochornado.

Entran al elevador, y al cerrarse la puerta, Coulson pone una mano sobre su hombro, oprimiéndola amistoso, comprensivo. Su sonrisa se ha acentuado, y esta vez, deja de lado los formalismos. No le llama “agente”; no lo nombra por su apellido. Su voz se torna aún más amable, y su mirada, cálida cuando se lo dice.

—No deberías preocuparte. Sin importar lo que pase, Clint, siempre estaré ahí, para ti.

 

3  
Clint no es muy dado a pensar demasiado.

No obstante, lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días no deja de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Acaban de pasar por un remedo de Apocalipsis, Armagedón y Valkirya juntos, y de pronto, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Impresionante la forma en que el ser humano sobrevive a los cataclismos. 

Por otra parte, están ellos. No sólo se ha formado ese grupo de Vengadores para trabajar juntos. Se han decidido a compartir un lugar común, trabajar continuamente en equipo, siendo vigilantes, guardianes y justicieros. Se han entendido unos a otros aún en sus difíciles maneras de comportarse, y la convivencia diaria se ve cada día más prometedora.

Pero

Porque siempre hay un pero.

Clint siente que están incompletos. Que no es un equipo total, porque falta él. El agente Coulson.

Sin embargo, no lo extraña. Porque, a pesar de que él sentía que sería de esa forma, Phil se lo prohibió. No directamente, no como una orden. Fue en ese momento en que hubo una despedida sin palabras concretas, sin saber en realidad que lo era. Y fueron sus palabras, dichas nuevamente de forma confidencial, cálidas, afectuosas, con un leve dejo de preocupación, mientras se preparaban para la batalla.

—Recuérdalo, Clint —le había dicho—. Sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí, para ti. 

Lo recuerda, no cabe duda. Y cada vez que lo hace, se convence de que así es. Por eso no puede dejar de pensar en eso. 

En él. 

En ellos.

Porque mientras Clint piense, Phil Coulson completará su equipo. Tal como él lo ve. Tal como debería ser.


End file.
